


close to you

by cosywoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (only a little towards the end), Cum Eating, Hyung Kink, M/M, Phone Sex, Plushie Fucking, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosywoo/pseuds/cosywoo
Summary: “Hello, you,” Hongjoong says smoothly after a few slow rolls of the dial tone, accompanied by a quiet sigh and a rustling of sheets.He’s getting comfy, Seonghwa thinks, nestling his headphone closer inside his ear to hear gentle huffing of rearrangement. Somehow, the image in his head makes his insides glow. “Busy day?”
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	close to you

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! welcome to spooky season with the spookiest thing of all.... a WIP that waited four long months to be finished. this isn't halloween themed at all, but i have (hopefully) a few lined up so i figured i'd finish something up as a warm up! love you all, enjoy!

Seonghwa’s grown too accustomed to having Hongjoong next to him at night, and it’s come back around to bite him in the ass. It’s turned out to be the little incidentals that have been the worst things about his boyfriend being away for his production course, like singing to the radio in the morning and sharing celebration kisses over small victories. He even misses his videos being interrupted by Hongjoong’s vocal warmups in the next room over, or by him bringing tea and warm water to keep his throat hydrated through hours of whispering. 

But the worst part is thankfully something that’s been remedied in some part, at least. They’ve taken to calling every night, Seonghwa watches his thirty minutes of ASMR (recently he’s been getting into makeup destruction ASMR, despite how it makes him itch to clean up any stray fallout. He’s considering making the most of his own stockpile of expired eyeshadows and compacts) and settles comfortably on his side of the bed, wraps his arms around Hongjoong’s pillow, and calls him. 

It’s a nice routine, all things considered, and it helps the days pass a little quicker. By the time Sunday arrives, the warm feeling of anticipation settles deep in the pit of Seonghwa’s stomach as he flicks over to his phone tab, tapping one of the many instances of Hongjoong’s name in his recents. Last night of calling before he’ll be home. He vibrates in pleasant wait. 

“Hello, you,” Hongjoong says smoothly after a few slow rolls of the dial tone, accompanied by a quiet sigh and a rustling of sheets.  _ He’s getting comfy _ , Seonghwa thinks, nestling his headphone closer inside his ear to hear gentle huffing of rearrangement. Somehow, the image in his head makes his insides glow. “Busy day?”

“Mhm, a little,” Seonghwa smiles like he’s done every night this week, trailing his fingers along the side of his phone and closing his eyes slowly. “Not much, just editing for the most part. I have next week’s videos scheduled and enough filmed to last me another two, so… doing good. How about you?”

“Not much, I should’ve come home today instead of tomorrow,” Hongjoong sighs, followed by more shifting. Seonghwa holds his pillow closer, resting his face against cool satin and making a quiet noise of acknowledgement. “I liked your video tonight. Made me feel like you were with me a little longer. Did you film that this week?”

Seonghwa hums softly, tracing over the swirling black embroidered cat on the back of the case with the tips of his fingers, listening to Hongjoong settle finally. “I did,” he murmurs, smiling faintly when Hongjoong’s breathing gets clearer, a signal his headphones are in. He doesn’t travel with AirPods any more, he’s caught San’s talent for losing them. “I filmed it for you, I think. I was missing you a lot, it was Monday.”

It’s almost embarrassing how lost he’s been without Hongjoong beside him. They’ve been like this a few times, separated by miles and connected only through texts and calls, but there’s something about this week that’s left him like a marshmallow over a fire, all melty and oozing out fluff and sweetness. He’s spent most of the week holed up in the apartment and completely content with it, breaking only to buy groceries and help Wooyoung and San with a microphone issue (and staying for spare bulgogi, leaving with leftovers as always, even if San alone could eat the whole serving and then some).

He’s never been as socially enthused as Hongjoong is, not by a long shot, but he knows he’s been more of a shut in than usual. He’s got more than enough videos for two weeks, he’s set for a month, making the most of his notebook full of ideas. Tonights video was the first of the onslaught, a full hour of soft triggers, blankets and pillows and finger flutters, thick and fluffy makeup brushes against the microphone, ending with the little lamb plush Hongjoong bought for him when they were on their way home from movie night with the rest of the boys a few months ago. 

“Seonghwa?” Hongjoong’s voice pulls Seonghwa from his thoughts, the both of them laughing softly at the quiet noise of surprise he makes. “I said it was nice seeing you so soft. Makes me wanna wrap you up and hide you away. I’m wearing your hoodie, baby.”

The pet name makes Seonghwa flutter, even if it’s miniscule. “Thank you, I hope you’re nice and warm. Did you get the files I sent you earlier?” he asks, knowing full well his collection of raw footage is always appreciated by the younger man. Hongjoong has watched every one of his videos in multiple forms, more often than not unedited and unprocessed, just his voice and no cushy layers to hide behind. “I know there were some long ones, I just thought they might be nice.”

Hongjoong hums, rumbling low in his throat. “I appreciated them plenty, especially the last one. How’d you know exactly what I needed?” he hums as Seonghwa’s mind settles on the video he’d taken straight after waking from a lazy mid-afternoon nap. “I forget how much that greedy hole of yours can take. My hyung and his size kink.”

Seonghwa presses his face hard into the pillow, hiding a blush from someone who can’t even see him to begin with. He’d started with pure intentions, just a sleepy video with murmured triggers bleeding into him resetting both microphones, one set up close to record the sound of him riding the most recent toy in his collection, the other recording every barely there noise from his lips. 

He’d watched about five minutes for turning it off, sending it to Hongjoong along with the other files, red-faced and almost annoyed with himself for ruining a perfectly personal video. It’s still salvageable, but over half the file is him pink cheeked and needy, never too sated without the close touches of his boyfriend. 

“Seonghwa?”

“Hmn,” Seonghwa hums quietly, pulled from his bashful distraction and back to Hongjoong’s voice in his ears, rubbing his cheek against the pillow and sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, shuddering a little as need creeps in once again. “Sorry, got lost for a second. What time are you home tomorrow?”

He hates how easily his brain is drawn to intimacy, desperate for fond attention of hands gripping at every little curve over his body, careful and concise and ever knowing of just how to get him gasping. He squirms a little. “Uh, late I think. We have some things to finalise and it’s a long drive, but I’ll be home before midnight, and I’ll tell you when I’m on my way. Don’t you dare wait up for me, though, okay?”

By the time on his phone, it’s only just 10:30pm and Seonghwa’s already half asleep. There’s no real danger of him trying to stay awake past 11pm if he’s going to be doing it alone. “Wake me up when you’re in, I miss you so much,” he pouts, dreading the thought of being without Hongjoong for even more hours. “Cuddle me to sleep or I’ll never forgive you.”

“You sure cuddles are the only thing you want, precious?” Hongjoong purrs, leaving Seonghwa with a furious blush as he closes his eyes in silent need, biting the inside of his cheek to hold back a whine. It works until he rolls his hips lazily, rubbing against the sheets and whimpering at the friction, gripping the pillow when Hongjoong chuckles softly. “What are you wearing for me, baby?”

“Those, um, those pyjamas I bought around Valentines. The silk ones,” Seonghwa whispers, appreciating the easy slide of the fabric as he moves to rest on his front, panting a little when he just listens to Hongjoong for a moment, his breathing still steady but heavier, slow. His lips part as he thinks of Hongjoong starting to touch himself, drawing his hips back and whining quietly when he rolls them forward against the soft sheets. “What about you, Joongie?”

“I feel bad, you’re all dressed up and pretty and I’m just here in my boxers,” he says softly, accompanied by a shuddering breath that leaves Seonghwa’s mind reeling, his fingers twitching as he years to touch, to  _ feel _ . “Maybe you should get a little less clothed, hm? Must be warm in bed, even without me there to wrap your pretty self around.”

Seonghwa huffs softly, rolling back over to unbutton his pyjama shirt, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as his shakes of anticipation start. “Mhm, I’ve been holding your pillow to sleep. Keeps me toasty,” he says softly, balling his hands into fists for a moment and willing his body to calm down, managing to open the rest of the buttons with relative ease and shimmying it off. “I miss how cosy you are, s’not the same without you. I wanna…” he steels himself for a moment, sucking in a breath. “I wanna feel your hands on me, please…”

“So polite for me, baby,” Hongjoong praises, sending a new set of tremors through Seonghwa as he lifts his hips, easing the sweet little silk shorts down and off. The sheets are still just a little cool, sending goosebumps all over his flesh as he settles back down and closes his eyes, pressing his palms flat against his tummy to try and stay still and calm. “You wanna use your hands for me tonight? Or do you wanna be extra good and go without, since I’m not there to touch my angel yet?”

Heat burns through Seonghwa’s body, settling at his cheeks as he pouts, knowing the right answer in his heart isn’t the one that’ll satisfy him. “I don’t wanna ruin it,” he murmurs, pressing his face against the pillow when he knows Hongjoong is waiting, never one to let Seonghwa get out of things like this so easily. Seonghwa likes being told what to do, he likes being guided and instructed. Hongjoong likes pushing him to be more confident in what he wants. Even if it makes Seonghwa squirm, it works. “I don’t wanna use my hands, Hongjoong, I wanna wait to have yours on me, please.”

His hands grip the pillow beside him when he hears Hongjoong make a fond noise of approval, anticipating instructions. They’ve done this a few times by now, but Seonghwa’s body still vibrates restless desire as he waits, moving to roll onto his side until Hongjoong speaks again. “I need you to find something to get off on, then, don’t I?”

Seonghwa pauses, whimpering softly and nodding as his brows pinch, a pout making a home on his lips. “Mhm, yes,” he whispers, resting his fingers at his hips to stop himself from touching, jolting weakly into his own touch and wincing when the action gives him a tiny amount of friction, moved to fighting whimpers at just the brush of the covers against his hardening cock. “Please, Hongjoong, I’ll find something if you want me to.”

“Do you have any plushies nearby?” Hongjoong murmurs, sending Seonghwa’s mind reeling as he squeezes his eyes shut, nodding pointlessly. The one thing he’d valiantly kept secret for months, Hongjoong had found and  _ revelled _ in how it made Seonghwa whine in desperate shame, always too fond of the awful coil of embarrassment that comes with being taunted about it. “You wanna go find something to hump, little bunny?”

He tightens at his core, nodding again and pushing himself to sit up, clicking the light on with quaking hands and pushing the covers back. Cool air prickles at his skin, leaving him trembling even further as his eyes land on the little collection he keeps on the little loveseat. “Bunny can find something,” he breathes, rocking in place for a moment as he considers a request, sitting with his legs over the side of the bed and staring. “Should I crawl? Since... bunnies don’t…”

“You should, smart bun. Find one that’ll fit nicely around your pretty little cock,” Hongjoong purrs, sending Seonghwa’s body into overdrive as he moves to drop to his knees on the floor. Something about Hongjoong,  _ tiny _ little Hongjoong, calling him little... it makes him want to wail with how much he loves it, feeling small and sweet and  _ good _ . 

“Can I... is the koala one okay?” Seonghwa asks when he’s at the loveseat, resting his cheek at the cushions and lifting the little plush from his home among the rest. Formerly holding a didgeridoo that somehow got lost, his arms are looped perfectly to hold… things. Seonghwa basks in the shame his thoughts bring him. “I can find another one, if-”

“What’s his name?”

Seonghwa could lay down and die right there, holding the koala close and pressing his face hard into the loveseat, whining. “Hwaseong,” he says quietly, his hips jolting a little when Hongjoong moans softly, muzzling to press his AirPod in further to hear as much as possible. The koala had been named after him thanks to his pretty eyes, all twinkly and full of stars. This is maybe the only time he’s felt ashamed of his own ever growing pile of quietly narcissistic tendencies. “Hongjoong, please…”

Hongjoong tuts like he’s thinking hard, leaving Seonghwa to kneel and pant shallowly, squirming in place and holding the koala tightly in place of touching himself like he so desperately wants. “Please what, baby?” he asks coyly after a moment, giggling when Seonghwa groans loudly. “You wanna get back up on the bed for me? Bunny can get nice and cosy, I won’t make you stay on the floor since you’ve been so well behaved tonight.”

Koala in hand, Seonghwa crawls back to the bed and clambers up, shuddering at how the sheets are cool against his skin again, rubbing close against the pillow and being careful to not let his phone slide from atop it. “I’m in bed, hyung,” he breathes, gasping when it leaves his lips without him thinking, his trembling getting infinitely worse. “I- I mean-”

“That’s okay, don’t panic, baby. If it feels good, you can call me hyung,” Hongjoong soothes, accompanied by a content sigh, the moving of sheets again. Seonghwa imagines him naked, or in just his own hoodie, pushed up so Hongjoong can wrap his hand around his cock. He writhes, suppressing a whine. “Are you hard, bunny?”

“Yes,” Seonghwa says quickly, gripping the plushie in his hand and huffing hard through his nose when Hongjoong laughs sweetly. “Please, hyung, please let me... letmehump.”

“Put it around your cock, bunny,” Hongjoong instructs patiently, letting out a low moan. Seonghwa rushes to do as he’s told, reaching to the nightstand to pump a palmful of lube and stroking himself a little, gasping shakily when he slowly pushes the little arms of the plush around his cock, settling snugly. He tenses, needier than he’d thought and already wanting to whine for more instructions, more relief. “Do you wanna move it? Does my sweet boy wanna hump until he gets off?”

“Please, yes, I wanna get off... wanna cum, hyung, please let bunny cum,” he begs, pressing his face into the pillow and whimpering sharply as his hips twitch, leaving him needy and tensing all over, his limbs still shuddering. Hongjoong is cruelly silent, leaving him to pant and whine and beg under his breath.

“You can move little Hwaseong on your pretty cock, bunny,” Hongjoong permits after a few moments, groaning in time with Seonghwa as he moves the plush carefully, cheeks burning as he moves onto his side so he can move his hips with more ease. It barely feels good, even with the soft fluff of the plushie, not nearly as satisfying as most other methods, but it’s enough, paired with the knowledge that Hongjoong has told him to do this, to make him whimper like he always does, rocking his hips forwards and biting his bottom lip. 

There’s something about only being able to hear Hongjoong that stirs Seonghwa’s need up even more, making a point of being vocal just for him to listen. Seonghwa’s found that he definitely does like being heard, if only to fluff his own ego when Hongjoong coos at his pretty whines. “Ah, hyung, please,” he whimpers, his head reeling when he’s rewarded with more soft groaning, turning his phone up to max the volume and squeaking softly when he can hear the telltale grunts of Hongjoong touching himself. “Please let bunny cum? I’ll be good, I’ll do whatever you want,”

Hongjoong makes him wait a few moments, thrusting shallowly into Hwaseong’s quickly slickening fluff and sniffling. “Is bunny desperate?” he asks after a while, laughing smoothly when Seonghwa confirms it with a meek ‘yes hyung’, barely distinguishable around the rest of his noises of desperation. It’s embarrassing, being this easy and this close to release after just a few minutes of humping, but it’s been a long week of missing any sexual contact with Hongjoong. His own devices have never been enough, not compared to the guidance of a lover who knows him as well as Hongjoong does. “Who do you belong to?”

“You, hyung, I’m all yours,” Seonghwa pants, his hands shaking as he keeps one on the head of the little plush, the barely steady roll of his hips stuttering when he hears Hongjoong let out a broken moan, sweet and almost as needy as Seonghwa feels. “I’m your p-pretty bunny, please, I wanna cum for you, wanna cum for hyung so you can hear m-me!”

“Wait a little longer, baby, yeah? Can you do that for me?” Hongjoong teases, groaning lightly into the little microphone, leaving Seonghwa to squirm as he nods and continues humping. He squeezes his eyes shut, panting open mouthed as his hips jolt sporadically, too close to think of much beyond the soft hold around his cock, just snug enough to keep him barely sated. “Does hyung’s little bunny wanna cum?”

“Please,” Seonghwa whimpers, sniffling softly and letting out a choked sob as he keeps himself on edge, his abdomen tensing up as he holds his breath for a second, desperate. “Wanna cum for you all over Hwaseong please, let me make a mess for you…”

“Will you clean it nice and good for me?”

His body ignites, burning with shame and need. “Yes, with my tongue, I p-promise, please!”

There’s a few moments of quiet, just Seonghwa whimpering through desperation and Hongjoong and his soft little noises, until Seonghwa can’t help the sob that escapes his lips, begging with every roll of his hips. “Alright, you can cum for me, little one,” Hongjoong permits, his own voice breathy and strained with telltale signs of need. “Let me hear it, won’t you? Let me hear my pretty bunny letting go for me. Keep humping until I tell you to stop, hm?”

Something in Seonghwa breaks, releasing with a squeak as his hips move without a second thought, his need to please Hongjoong and do as he’s told taking over for him. “Th-thank you, hyung, thank you so m-much,” he whines, shaking as overstimulation sets in all too quickly, panting hard and biting his bottom lip in an attempt to muffle the high pitched noises that he can’t  _ stop _ . “Please, please cum for me hyung, a-ah!”

He receives a reply almost instantly, fluttering his eyes closed and panting when Hongjoong’s moans increase in pitch, breaking as he cums with an audible shudder, all throaty and drawn out as Seonghwa keeps humping to the sound of him stroking himself through his orgasm. His mouth hangs open instinctively, salivating in need to taste and whining quietly as he quivers. “You wanna stop and clean up, bun?” Hongjoong asks, sounding distant and blissful enough that Seonghwa is sated with pride, murmuring ‘please’ softly as he blinks out a tear. “Fuck, lap up your cum then, bunny. Clean your mess.”

With shaking fingers, Seonghwa carefully guides the plushie from around his cock, gasping sharply at the final jolts of extra stimulation and raising it to his lips, sniffling quietly and darting his tongue out to lick. His eyelids are heavy, letting himself whimper steadily as he does his best to clean the soft fluff with just his tongue, hips twitching as he relaxes, letting his mind wander for a moment. His own release doesn’t really taste like much of anything, but he whines at the thought of lapping at Hongjoong’s, stirring once again and swallowing dutifully. 

“Seonghwa, love?” Hongjoong’s voice tunes back in after a while, when Seonghwa feels floaty and soft, still dragging his tongue over now mostly clean fluff. He’s not sure how long it’s been, too distant to really register much beyond the taste on his tongue, the blissful feeling of tenderness settling inside him. “You can stop cleaning now, angel. How are you feeling, can you give me a word?”

“Soft,” Seonghwa says quietly, nuzzling his cheek against the pillow as he draws his tongue back into his mouth, smiling lazily when Hongjoong laughs fondly. “Lost a little time then, thought about you... Home tomorrow?”

“Home tomorrow, baby, I promise. You wanna stay on the phone while you go to sleep?” Hongjoong offers, unaware of how Seonghwa warms at the gesture, carefully pressing a kiss to Hwaseong’s head and setting him down at the side of the bed, ready for prompt laundry in the morning. He usually wouldn’t leave it, but Seonghwa’s limbs feel incapable of carrying him for now, barely managing to find the energy to reach over and haphazardly clean himself up with a few tissues. “Honey?”

“Mhm, still here. Cleaning up,” he murmurs, wincing a little when he has to blindly toss the tissues towards the trash bin, swallowing hard as his shakes persist a little, tucking his hands close after reaching down to pull the covers over himself. “I love you…”

“I love you too little one, so much. And I’ll talk to you first thing, okay? The second you wake up, you can call me,” Hongjoong promises, pressing an audible kiss to the microphone and humming happily when Seonghwa returns the favour to the air, disconnecting his AirPods and setting his phone to charge on the nightstand, putting the call on speaker so he can wrap his arms around Hongjoong’s pillow. “Sleepy, baby?”

Seonghwa nods, humming softly in the hope it’s an audible enough affirmation. “Love you so much, Joongie,” he murmurs into the silk of the pillow, drifting off to the sound of Hongjoong humming quietly, something faintly familiar and comforting. 

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on twitter!](http://twitter.com/gaywooyoungie) it's allegedly a good time!


End file.
